Hunters
The Hunters are a group of four Phoenix operatives, all four of them having experience in assassinations and assaults. They are often deployed to take out a certain target/enemy that has a high position in power, or with very excellent combat effectiveness. Summary The group was formed after an incident that involved the "Brothers in Arms" where all four members defected which has led to an operative, under the codename Minotaur, to get fatally injured with the former Phoenix and Steel Cove operative Urban shooting Minotaur directly in the head two times. Minotaur was fortunately still alive, but he was pissed as hell, which caused him to form a team known as "Hunters," a group designed to take out certain targets. Their acts of targeted killing included sabotage and taking out targets of high superiority, though it was done in a loud-like fashion, most likely due to how mad Minotaur was at the time to "kill the people responsible." It is unknown what he meant by "kill the people responsible", however it is most likely referring to the extermination of "Brothers in Arms." Members The 4 members of Hunters are Minotaur, Shellshock, Titan, and Wildcat. |-| Minotaur Minotaur= "That was fun.... See ya!!" -Minotaur before ending a Halcyon Operative. Jacob "Minotaur" Henson is a Phoenix field operative that has this will to kill certain individuals that has either messed with him, pissed him off, acted like an asshole against him, or people who apparently "fucked up his face" according to an unknown Crimson operative. He is typically shown wielding both a grenade launcher and an automatic weapon of any sorts, most likely either a WOUND, SAWBLADE, AS-12, S95, or any other weapon he manages to get his hands on. He is the older sibling of the Crimson field operative Beatdown. Born in Arizona then raised in Texas as a child, he lived a very average life with completely normal parents that treated him like a normal kid. When he turned 7, he got his first ever chance to fire an actual weapon, that being civilian version of the F57 his father owned and he absolutely enjoyed it. From that day on, due to his father being a gun owner and WW2 veteran who loved competitive shooting and hunting, he would aspire to be like him, and try to become the best hunter in the world. That changed however when he was 18 years old, as what happened might as well changed his life for good, in which someone murdered his father and almost beat Minotaur himself to death. However, due to his excellent combat training that was basically harsher than military combat training and access to multiple firearms, he managed to kill the person responsible for murdering his father. He later found out that the person who killed his father was part of a organization known as Halcyon. Pissed at this, he then killed a lot of Halcyon personnel. How many? More than 120,000 to be exact. Due to his impressive combat performance over the years and ability to kill a number of targets from Halcyon, he was contacted by Phoenix under the codename, "Centaur." His codename was later changed to the current "Minotaur" because of a "promotion" Phoenix leader Jackdaw gave him. This was also the time where he was able to meet his brother Beatdown again after being abandoned. However, after an incident where Phoenix decided to terminate enemy spies in which, an operative under the codename Urban decided to shoot him in the eye, Minotaur began to working with Shellshock, Titan, and Wildcat to eliminate the Brothers in Arms and Crimson entirely. |-| Shellshock Shellshock= "BOOM, CHAT CHAT!" -Shellshock mimicking the sound of a shotgun in the shooting range. |-| Titan = Titan |-| Wildcat Wildcat= "How does it feel to get shot by a girl?" -Wildcat after shooting a Crimson operative Alice "Wildcat" Gonzalez is a Phoenix field operative